A semiconductor wafer is processed in a semiconductor manufacturer to form various integrated circuits (IC). Integrated circuits are formed on a semiconductor substrate that includes various doped features configured to form various IC devices, such as field effect transistors, diode and memory devices. Various semiconductor manufacturing processes are employed to form the semiconductor devices including etching, lithography process, ion implantation, thin film deposition, and thermal annealing. A thermal annealing process is applied to a semiconductor wafer at a particular fabrication stage for a particular purpose, such as diffusion, activation, stressing, densification and so on. The thermal annealing process for that purpose may need a thermal profile different from other thermal annealing processes. However, in the current method of making integrated circuits, the thermal annealing processes offer limited capabilities that may be either too strong or too weak. Accordingly, the thermal annealing process may cause other issues, such as over diffusion, if it is too strong. The thermal annealing process may not be able to achieve the intended annealing purpose if it is too weak. The overall quality of the integrated circuits are degraded thereby. Therefore, there is a need for a method making an integrated circuit to address the issue.